Warriors Specklekit's MY Version Chapter Two
by KerlotterWolfHazelPaw
Summary: Chapter 2 of my version of warriors


Warriors: My Version Chapter 1

Rusty felt the warmth go out of him as he fell on the hard kitchen floor. Big bundles of fur wiggled around him, but the biggest of them all was his mother and father. They always brushed him and licked him clean. They were also very protective of Rusty.

Rusty was two moons old and he decided to go see what life was like without the warm feeling of the Twolegs. He went outside and saw this huge tree! But he looked harder; it was a bush. His heart sank. _I wanted to climb a tree._ He thought. He bounced up on the bush and he could see a fence around it, nothing he couldn't climb! Rusty leaped up on the fence. His paws were sore from the prickly points on it. He jumped back down and onto the bush. Back on the ground, he saw another kittypet, through the fence in the other garden. It was all black-and-white. _What color am I?_ Rusty turned his head around like he had an itch. He was a flame-colored tabby with darker orange stripes.

When he looked back again, the kittypet was still staring at him. He was no bigger than Rusty. Rusty fluffed up his back and curled his lips in a snarl. Instead of running back in his Twoleg home like Rusty had hoped, the black-and-white cat leaped onto his fence, beckoning with his tail to Rusty to do the same. Rusty leaped up on the bush again. He had a harder time now that his paws ached, but he managed to look at the kittypet once again. He could see him fully now; as if he was saying, _Come, we can play._ Rusty slowly went towards the cat as he flew himself into Rusty's garden. _Traitor! _

Shouting came from inside his Twoleg nest and the black-and-white kitty leaped on his bush and back into his own garden, where his Twoleg let him in.

"My name is Smudge!" He got out the last words before the door slammed shut. This kittypet was his friend, Rusty could tell.

He felt cold and lonely without Smudge here or Jake. _Jake!_ His father would be furious if he didn't come in for supper. Rusty dashed in the kitty door and saw his mother and siblings waiting for him in the basket. Ahh, he longed for milk.

"Cream?" Rusty asked in disbelief. His mother and Princess, his sister, started lapping it up. "Mother, what is it? Is it milk like yours?" He loved the warm milk his mother gave him. But today his _Twoleg_ set down a bowl of cream? Rusty was so scared to drink it, he started whimpering. His mother flicked her tail around Rusty's mouth and left Princess alone drinking. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all…

He perked up his ears and lowered his head to drink the cream. Instead, he fell head-over-paws and landed in the bowl, spilling it on the floor. "My clumsy paws!" He scolded himself. But while he started licking his chest to get all the spilled cream off, he tasted something wonderful! _Must be the cream,_ Rusty told himself.

After he gave himself a bath, his Twoleg picked up his other siblings and handed them into a big monster with another Twoleg inside. They muttered something and then the monster drove away on the Thunderpath. He started to pick up Princess, the only cat left besides him and his parents. Rusty yowled at his Twoleg and jumped up on him, yowling and scratching. He would not let his sister leave without a fight. Princess managed to hide behind their mother as Jake pounced on his leg, ripping the soft fabric with ease. They managed to leave the Twoleg yowling into another room before muttering and slamming the door tight.

"Jake," Rusty's mother started, "You saved your daughter."

As Rusty looked at Jake, he wasn't moving. He lay there, not at twitch, but one breath. _Was he going to die? _Rusty almost wanted to cry out to his Twoleg to kill Rusty, not his father.

"Rusty," Jake said out of one long breath. "Take care of your…your…" He faded away. "Sister!" he wailed then lay back down. Jake was dead. His brothers and sisters were gone, and Princess and his mother would probably live somewhere deep in the house, where no one, nobody could ever catch them.

Then, he remembered. _Smudge!_ He could possibly know where to live. Rusty always trusted his Twoleg until now. His Twoleg was a murderer. He could never forget that.


End file.
